Bree's Changed life
by Twilightaddict121
Summary: Bree moved into the cullen's resident house, after Jane spared her life. But when she falls for soon to be married Edward, things heat up between her and Bella.
1. Chapter 1

I had just witnessed Jane freeing me from the vampire army, giving me away to Carlisle and Esme. My eyes had changed to the golden honey that the others were.

Edward and i were the best of friends, like Diego and i were, yet no midnight kisses or stake outs on Riley and her. Except for the fact Edward leaves every night for the human Bella, the sweetest lady but has the most potent blood. She has only been around me once, when i was full.

Esme gave me a gigantic room. The first room since humanhood. The walls her a light sky blue, and white plush carpet. The bed which i don't need has a light green sheets and has a natural woodsey feeling. A plasma hangs from the wall opposite from the bed, and a large window with a bench sits by the front entrance.

"Bree! Come downstairs for awile!" Esme called hesitantly. Esme is still afraid i would leave on my own and never return to her. She reminds me of my still alive mother, Janet. She bought me a whole new wardrobe, including silk and cloth dresses, night gowns, jeans, ect. I was now wearing a pine green shirt, and light wash jeans.

"Ok, Esme" I whispered nervously. when i walked down, four new faces were in front of me. a blonde model, A buff man, A texas cop, and a pixie.

"Bree, I'd like you to meet our other family members. Rosalie. Emmet. Jasper. and Alice" she said. She didn't know i already knew them. even though i was only 12 month old vampire, today i turned 18.

"Ok, Thanks Esme." I said, before plopping over by Edward on the couch. He put his arm around my shoulders, and i flinched at the contact. Only Diego held me like that. Edward was like my protector, after Jane almost killed me, he's been by my side every minute of every day.

**

* * *

**

Bree had just moved in 5 months ago. She was my little angel. Even as pretty as Bella, even prettier. Today she turns eighteen in human years, same as Bella.

"Eddie" The quiet whisper was Bree. She still was really timid and shy around us, especially Rosalie. She scared her in the beginning. When i looked to see her, she glowed like a angel. The skylight hit her auburn hair perfectly, and her skin ignited in a million sparks. i got up from my bed, and hugged her very timidly.

"Ed. Do you love me?" I was surprized she asked me this, since she knew i was set to be wed with Bella.

"Of course, My Bree." I kissed her head, every night since she moved in. "No, Edward. More than a little sis. Like a lover." She asked, wetness showing in her eyes. She was crying venom over a soon to be married man!

"Bree, i can't answer that." i whispered. She looked up at me perfectly, and i sighed in confusion. She snuggled up into my bed with me, and we just sat there for half the night, until Rose decided to ruin it.

"Umm, Edward. Your kinda getting married? and your cuddling with Her?" Rosalie spat at Bree. Bree looked very scared and wilted up to me. Bree had never said one word to Rosalie, until now.

"You scare me, Rosalie" She said, and let out a scared sob. Rosalie looked at the child, and left, breaking loud sobs in her room.

"Edward, do you know my power?" Bree finally whispered. I looked at her with surprize.

"No, Bree, i don't" i stared at her with love in my eyes.

"It's sorta like your sister Alice's power. I can see peoples future, but only there set in stone future. Like when we all die. or when you have a child." Bree said, showing a bit of sadness when she said child.

"So you know me and Bella's future." I asked her.

"Yes, i do. But our future? I don't know"


	2. Chapter 2

Bree huffed in anger, so low only the vampires could hear. Bella sat right next to Edward, snuggling him and acting like a baby. Jasper felt my emotions and gave me a sad smile.

"Bella. I want you to meet Bree" Carlisle motioned to me. Bella gave me one look over, and looked away as if disgusted. My anger flared up at this... human. The luscious, delish human. Jasper again felt my anger and bloodlust and warned me with a look.

Everything happened in a blur. My bloodlust heated up, and i lunged at Bella. "You pretty little mortal! You're nothing but a pet to Edward." I growled at Bella as Emmet and Jasper held me back. My eyes turned the emerald green as i saw Edward and Bella's Future.

_Edward carried the baby on a deserted, sandy beach. She was wearing her wedding dress, the one Alice had helped pick out. They were then in a beautiful Cullen house, on this Island. _

_Bella was looking in a mirror, and a defined bump hung out from her hips. She called Rosalie, and flew home._

"Bree" Edward muttered. He grabbed my hand and took me upstairs. I gave a winning smirk at Bella. She looked in horror.

"Eddie, why do you stay with this...Baby?" i Whined. He looked at me like i was a glowing angel.

"Bree, she is my life. i can't leave her. She's my other half." He mused, sqeezing my hand.

"But you have me! choose me, love me!" I pleaded. "She has that howler, Jacob. I saw them, you know, kissing." I smiled a coy smile.

"Bree. Where did you see that?" He flared. I knew he read my mind and saw them kissing at his house. He then took me in a big, romantic hug. I looked up into his huge, Yellow orbs.

"Choose me, love me" i said again, right in his ear. He sighed again in frustration. "Bree, why try to cross the line, your my best friend." he smirked his sexy smile.

I then attacked him, pulling my lips to his. He tried pushing me off, and i released. "I just wanted to try" I said in a low, menacing voice.

"Get married, i don't care. Im leaving, now." I screamed,throwing whatever i could at him. Alice, the pixie mind reader raced upstairs to stop me.

"Bree, don't leave." She pleaded, holding my hand. All the others still sat in the living room, with Bella. She was crying her little baby eyes out, bawling that i almost "killed her" Gah!

"Carlisle, Bree almost killed me!" She sobbed, sniffling and looking up at me with puppy dog eyes.

"Whatever you think, pet. When i was in the army, Riley said you were a pet to these Cullens. I still believe him. Stupid little pet" I laughed in a bitter joke. Jasper sent me a wave of calmness, which i threw away quickly.

"Bree, you've said enough" Carlisle spoke sternly. I then noticed Rose smiling at me. I smiled back. I think we could be friends.

* * *

Wow, Bree is heated at Bella. Finally there's someone who thinks Bella is the wrong choice for Edward. I smiled at her. She smiled back. Pretty little angel

"Rosalie, bring Bree upstairs. I need to talk with Bella" Edward said, Alice in tow. Probably a vision. I stood up and motioned for Bree to follow me up to her room.

"Bree?" I asked her after a minute of silence. She looked up at me. "Rose?" She asked back. She reminded me of the child i never had.

"B. Why are you so scared of me?" I Said, putting an arm around her. She looked at me for a little and replied "Because, when i first met you, you were like a supermodel. But a tart one."


End file.
